Life As We Know It
by KibaKibbles
Summary: Eight year old Harry Potter runs away from Ms. Figg's house after the Dursleys leave him there for a week, then Harry meets a strange man who goes by the name Snape. Harry befriends Snape story, CHP 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: 8-year-old Harry Potter runs away from Ms. Figg's house after the Dursley's leave him there for a week, then Harry meets a stranger named Snape._

Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy of 8 years old, if anything he was anything from normal. He didn't have any friends, he slept in a cupboard under the stairs and he had the messiest hair in his second grade class. Harry was about to get a lot weirder. He didn't know it yet but his life was about to change.

As Harry woke up on a beautiful Saturday day, he was feeling extremely upset. Today he would have to spend a whole week with the smelly old cat lady, Ms. Figg. He hated spending time with her, but the Dursleys were going to stay with his Aunt Marge for a week and anywhere was better than with her.

"Boy! Get dressed, we don't want to keep Margie waiting." His Uncle Vernon screamed from the kitchen.

Harry dressed slowly, dreading when he was going to be dropped of at Ms. Figg's house. As he entered the kitchen he saw his cousin dressed in a blue sailor suite, hat an all. Harry could barely hold back his laughter and snorted very loudly.

"What're you smiling at boy! Get over here and cook me some breakfast."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Said Harry obediently as he made to the oven, silently calling his uncle bad names under his breath.

After Harry served breakfast, while the rest of his family ate he had to wait until they were finished, his uncle called it common courtesy.

"Boy, if I hear you misbehaved at that Figg ladies house, I promise you will not see day light for a month!" Screamed his Uncle Vernon, spitting bits of food at Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

After the Dursley's finished eating, Harry helped himself to some of the scraps. Then Harry and Dursley's piled up into the car. After they arrived at Ms. Figg's house, Vernon threw Harry out of the car and gave him a dark warning.

"Remember boy, do any weird things, and you'll be sorry."

With that said Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's sped off, leaving a bewildered Harry behind.

Harry contemplated on what he should do next. He didn't want to go to Ms. Figg's house, but he didn't know where else he could go. The Dursley's had locked the door so he couldn't go there. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he really hated Ms. Figg's house. The cats made him sneeze, and the small of cabbages made him want to vomit.

Harry decided what he was going to do, he would leave, just run away from all of it. He was going to leave Privet Drive forever, he would never have to go to the Dursley's again.

After Harry left Ms. Figg's driveway, he decided that the first thing he would have to do was leave his neighborhood. Then he decided to travel to London and life off of the streets, like in a book he remembered reading. He knew that it wouldn't be too hard, he could steal all the supplies he needed.

It wasn't until 2AM in the morning when Harry started to get worried. He was cold, hungry, and very lost. He had thought he could walk the same way he remembered his Uncle had taken to get to London. He was starting to think that running away wasn't a good idea after all.

All of a sudden he heard a loud honking noise. Then in a blink of an eye a bid double-decker purple bus appeared. Harry blinked in surprise, then grew frightened. He had never seen s uch a weird bus before. Then the door opened and a skinny flushed man with wild bushy red hair and strange yellow eyes, stepped off the bus.

"Hello little one, need a lift?" Said the strange man.

"Umm. S-Sir, I don't know who you are." Replied a very terrified Harry.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot, new to the job. Well, my name is Liza Truntopper, and this is the Night Bus." He exclaimed proudly.

Harry didn't know what to make of this Liza person, and he didn't know what to make of a purple "Night Bus." But he did know that he had no way of getting to London on his own.

Nervous, Harry replied, "Well er sir, I would really like a ride to London."

"London eh, you're in luck, another fellow on here is heading to London also." Liza said, while motioning his head towards a creepy looking pale man dressed in all black strange looking robes. "By the way, what's your name little fellow?"

Harry responded, "Harry Potter, sir."

As Harry gave his name he noticed in the corner of his eyes the pale man started to stare at him.

_Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Who is that creepy pale man! I know crappy cliffhanger, but it had to end somewhere. Well this story might not be AU (alternative universe) , meaning I might make this story fit into the book somehow, or I might make it completely against the book. Who knows.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Oh cool, thanks for all the reviews! And now to answering the questions, comments, and concerns._

_Mystical Witch- I thought that to, but at the time I didn't have time to write it. But thanks, I included the Ms. Figg telling Dumbledore in this chapter._

_Clayduckling- I guess this story is going to have a lot of American references, since I know very little about life in the UK. _

_Now! On with the story!_

* * *

****

As soon as Harry was reported missing, Ms. Figg immediately called Dumbledore at Hogwarts informing him of the bad news. Ms. Figg was extremely flustered, not only was an 8-year-old little boy somewhere missing but it was also the famous boy-who-lived.

As soon as Dumbledore heard the news from Ms. Figg of Harry being missing, he also grew extremely upset. He immediately informed all of the old members of the Order of the Phoenix, that Harry was missing.

As soon as Snape was informed by Dumbledore that Harry was missing, he thought little of it. Thinking that the little-boy-who-lived was just getting into trouble for the attention. In fact while everyone else was upset about Harry, Snape was on his way to visit his family home in London.

That's why it was quite a shock for Snape when he first spotted an extremely small boy named Harry Potter enter the same Night Bus that he was traveling on.

* * *

Back to Harry's POV

As Harry made his way to a seat, he couldn't help but stare at the strange man who was staring right back at him. For some odd reason, that Harry couldn't explain, the man's eyes seemed to show so much and just pulled him in, they showed pain, anger, suffering, grief and the oddest of all, acceptance.

Soon though, remembering his manners Harry stopped staring. Remember that it wasn't polite for freaks like him to stare at people.

A bit later in the strange ride, Harry dozed off. Only awakening to a tap on his shoulder. It was Liza, telling him it was his stop.

"Alright kiddo, that'll be 1 galleon for the ride."

"One what?" Harry asked confused, he had never heard of such a thing in his life.

"A galleon kid, you know money." Said Liza, annoyance creeping in his voice.

Harry was really confused now, and was starting to panic. He didn't have money, and he surely didn't have a _galleon. _Harry stared hopelessly at Liza, contemplating on what he should do next.

"Well kid, you're holding up my other customer." Motioning to the strange man, " Do you have any money?" Liza asked, but this time with annoyance dripping from his voice.

Harry lost it. He pushed Liza out of his way and bolted for the exit. Running like a mad man until he was 3 blocks away from where the bus had stopped and was now in a dark deserted street. All of a sudden he heard a person yelling out his name.

"Potter! Potter! Where are you Potter! Show yourself now!" Screamed an angry man's deep voice.

Panicking with the fear that it might be Liza Harry started to run again, when a large strong hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stay.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Said the man cruelly.

That's when Harry recognized the man, it was the same pale man riding on the bus earlier. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't know who this man was. His instincts were telling him to try and escape, but his heart was telling him to stay and find out more about this strange man.

"Well Potter, cat got your tongue? Or are you to stupid to talk?" The man said maliciously.

Harry gave the man an angry frown, not allowing the stranger to make him look stupid.

Harry replied angrily, "No I'm not stupid! I'm just not suppose to talk to strangers, and you're a stranger. Plus, why did you stop me?"

"Hmph what are you 5, not allowed to talk to strangers. Plus, you should know why I stopped you, you did just _steal _a bus ride. I do believe you now owe me 1 Galleon for your bus expense that I had to pay." Said the man cruelly.

"You didn't have to pay for me!" Harry retorted.

"Oh really, so you would have proffered to have the Ministry of Magic looking for you? I could've let you handle all the trouble." Replied the man, who now had a look of dislike etched on his face.

"What? What's all this crazy talk that's been going on! What's a galleon! What's the Ministry of Magic! Am I going crazy!" Harry screamed, he was confused, cold, hungry, and terrified of all the sudden events that had just happened in the past 24 hours.

"Incredible, and before I thought you were dense. Potters…. Never cease to amaze me." The man said with a sneer on his face. "But to answer your questions, Potter, the Ministry of Magic is the government in our world, and a Galleon is a type of money in our world."

Harry stared at the man with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean our world?" Asked Harry.

"You mean you don't know what you are? Dumbledore or your relatives never told you?" Replied the man in a curious tone.

"Who's Dumbledore? And what didn't my relatives tell me?" Asked Harry.

"You're a Wizard Harry."

"I'm a what?"

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! Another crappy cliffhanger, if it even is one for real. Haha, I seriously copied those last 2 lines from the movie. I just don't feel like writing how Harry discovers he's a Wizard, it bores me. But yea, I decided to leave it at this for today. This story is fun to write so I bet there will be frequent updates. But please review. The more reviews the faster the update._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Wow, I'm so sorry for abandoning this. Though, it's not really abandoned since this is an update. Yea, there is a long story as to why I didn't update much sooner, when really I had wrote this chapter the day after my last update. But anyways, I'm not abandoning this story, just got bored of typing, so here it is chapter 3 of Life As We Know It, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't profit from this fic, if I did, I would've updated a lot sooner.**

* * *

"You're a Wizard Potter, must I say it again?" The man said in an annoyed tone. "So your relatives never told you? Hmm, I must speak with Dumbledore about this."

"I don't believe you. My Uncle told me magic isn't real. This is just some mean nasty trick that my Uncle thought up, and I'm not falling for it!" Harry replied angrily at the man. Harry wasn't going to fall for this trick, his Uncle was probably just testing him out, and at any moment his relatives would appear and say Boo! But on the other hand, Harry was a little reluctant to believe what the strange man was telling him, he had thought about his life so far and of all the strange things that seemed to always happen to him.

"I don't care if you don't believe me Potter, matter of fact I don't care about you at all. But I happen to know that many people happen to care about the 'Boy-Who-Lived', so you'll be coming with me. I just so happened to be running late for a get together with my family, and I'm afraid I don't have time just yet to return you to your family so you'll be coming too. It just so happens that my family might kill you if they knew who you were so I'll be disguising you with a few spells. From now on until this dreadful reunion is over you will be known as Aaron Stone, and a friends child that I tutor during the summer."

With that said, the man reached in his robe and pulled out a strange looking stick.

"Wait!" Harry screamed at the man, trying to absorb all of the sudden information entering his 8 year old brain. "I don't understand, first you say I'm a wizard then what's this about me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived?' And what about a get together? I don't want to go to a family reunion! I don't want my name to be Aaron Stone! I don't even know who you are!"

"I don't care what you want Potter, the fact of the matter is you are coming with me now. Now, stand still boy."

The man then started waving the stick in some strange movements, then Harry started feeling a tingling sensation on his head and face, then his whole body started getting warm. Looking down in amazement he saw that the strange man made him about 4 inches taller and slightly chunkier. His clothes were also different, instead of his usual raggedy t-shirt and torn jeans, he was in a splendid black robe that was similar to the one the strange man was wearing. Underneath the robes he wore a black suit that looked very expensive.

The man studied him for a moment then replied with satisfaction,

"That will do Potter, I don't think anyone could possibly recognize you. Now, the spells will ware off in approximately 4 hours. I don't expect we will be there longer than that. Now, From now on you will address me as Professor Snape, or sir. Your mother's name will be Voyin Stone, and your father's name will be Tyler Stone. You have known me since you were 5 and I have been your personal tutor since then. You will not talk to anyone without my permission and you will not leave my side at all when we get there, do I make myself clear Potter?" The man said studying him with those cold black eyes.

"Erm. Y-Yes Professor Snape."

"Good, we will be leaving now, hold on to my hand tightly or there will be only pieces of you left where we are going."

Wit that Harry felt a sudden jerking sensation and heat seemed to be spreading all over him. Harry was frightened; he did not want to be there with that man at all! After about 2 moments Harry landed on the ground hard. Letting out a cry he let of Snape's hand and fell to his knees on the ground.

"Up Stone, we're here."

Harry then looked up and saw a magnificent sight; right in front of him was a huge castle lit up with loads of people inside. Harry then got to his feet and started walking towards the castle with Snape, wondering what next was going to happen to him on this strange day.

* * *

**AN:** Yea, this is about AU now, it's AU to the 6th book because I'm not going by Snape's parentage. Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Due to the fact that my school starts in 3 weeks I'm going to try and finish this story before that time, so that 3 months waiting for the next chapter will not happen again. So here's chapter 4 of Life as We Know It.

Disclaimer: I do now own nor profit from this fic.

As Harry and Snape approached the door, Harry felt as though his stomach was doing somersaults. He was so nervous; he was starting to get very scared of getting caught. He thought of what the Snape guy had said earlier about if he got caught that he would probably be killed and started shivering. He was now starting to wish that he hadn't run away. Even though he hated the Dursleys, staying with them was way better than getting killed, and dying at the age of 8 was definitely not in his running away plans.

"Remember Potter, you are Aaron Stone and I am your tutor. You are to not talk to anyone without my permission. Do I make myself clear?" Snape said looking down at him with the huge greasy hooked nose.

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled, nervously awaiting his certain doom.

When the two finally reached the huge wooden door, Snape reached out and knocked on the door with the huge metal knocker that was shaped like a snake coiled up.

After about a moment of waiting the large door sprung open, and in the doorway was a man who looked uncannily similar to Snape. The man was about 6 feet tall, had black hair and cold black eyes and the same hooked nose as Snape, Harry guessed that these two were related. Still, Harry didn't like this man. There was something in the man's eyes that told Harry to watch out.

"Severus, about time you came. We've been waiting for you." The man said in a cold sharp voice, making Harry shiver.

"Perus, surprise seeing you here, the ministry let you out of Azkaban early?" Snape said snidely.

The man smiled coldly at him, then looked down at Harry.

"Who's this?" The man asked suspiciously.

Harry shifted nervously; he had a bad feeling about this.

"This is my student Aaron Stone, his father is a friend of mine. I promised him I would watch his son for the evening. Now will you move so that we may come inside?"

The man continued to study Harry, but moved aside to allow them inside.

Harry looked around the room in awe. The room was huge. The walls were decorated in silver and green draperies. Harry also was shocked to note that the pictures on the walls were moving!

"Follow me Mr. Stone." Snape said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

The man named Perus then led them to a dark gloomy hallway, which led into a sitting parlor filled with about a dozen people all who closely resembled Snape, except for a tall blonde man and his blonde son whom Harry guessed looked around his own age.

"Severus! About time." The tall blonde man exclaimed. "We were starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Hello Lucius." Snape said while examining the room.

"Who's the little one Severus?" The blonde named Lucius asked making Harry shift nervously again.

"A friend of mines son, I tutor him. His father asked me to watch him for today." Snape answered calmly.

Harry looked up at Snape in awe, admiring how great the man could lie without even showing a single sign of nervousness.

"He looks to be around Draco's age, they could go play somewhere while we talk." Said Lucius.

"Yes, Aaron, this is my godson Draco. Draco this is my student Aaron."

The little blonde boy looked at Harry and gave him a small smirk.

Snape then leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear so that only he could hear him.

"Remember Stone, don't give away to much information and if possible try to talk very little, understand?"

Harry just nodded, and then gulped with anxiety. He was going to have to be on his own with this boy.

AN/ Not sure if this is longer than the other chapter so sorry if it's short. Also, I'm going to be on vacation, so the next post might not be for a while since I'm probably not going to do any writing on vacation, but I'll try to have an update next week sometime. Please R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hehe, I tricked you, I updated the very next day! But seriously this is the last update for before I go on vacation. Also, just so you all know, Snape did change Harry's physical appearance. So enjoy Chapter 5 of Life As We Know It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor profit from this story

* * *

**

"So, Aaron, what is your idea of fun?" Draco asked after the two boys left the room and headed up some stairs.

"Umm, well. I dunno." Harry honestly didn't know what to do for fun, at the Dursleys he would play with some old toy cars that Dudley had long abandoned in his cupboard, but he didn't really think that playing with cars would satisfy Draco. Plus, where would he find cars? He didn't really think wizards could drive, he hadn't seen a single car in the front of the castle.

"What are you thick, how could you not know how you have fun? You must be a real idiot." Draco said smirking. Then he pushed Harry down and laughed at him.

"That's right you're an idiot, that's your new name, Idiot!" Continuing laughing he started back climbing up the stairs.

Harry just glared at the boy; he really did not like Draco.

"What a prat." Harry said under his breath, then got up and rushed to keep up with Draco. Even if he did not like this boy at all, Harry figured that Draco knew his way around this creepy dark place, and the last thing Harry wanted to do was get lost.

"So Aaron, who are your parents. I didn't even know Sev had any friends besides my dad that is, shocked me."

'Err. My parents? Well, my dad's name is," Harry started to panic. He had forgotten his 'made-up' parent's names. "Err-Um, his name is Tyson Stone? Um, yea, and um well my mother's name is Violet."

At this point Harry had turned red, Snape was probably going to kill him for messing up.

Harry then looked up at Draco, who was just smirking at him.

"Don't you know your parent's names Idiot? Are you sure you got them right?" Draco said sarcastically, "You really are an Idiot, Idiot." Then he started laughing some more, making Harry blush furiously.

"Well, Draco. I don't often call my parents by their first names. I just normally call them mum and dad. So there! I'm not an idiot, you're an idiot!" Harry screamed at the boy, he really didn't like this Draco person at all.

"Whatever." Draco said simply, "Common, I know a place where we can play."

Then Draco stepped off the stairs into a dark gloomy hallway, that was full of dusty portraits. Harry just followed cautiously behind him. Then something shocking caught Harry's eyes, it was just a mirror, but what was shocking was the boy staring right back at him. Harry couldn't believe it, his face his hair his whole appearance was different.

For one thing, his hair was red! A very dark red, then his eyes had been turned into an aqua color. His nose was more of a pug nose, and his facial bone structure seemed more circular. But most surprising to Harry was that his scar was gone.

"Come on Idiot, next time you fall in love with your face I'm leaving you behind." Said Draco, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry continued following Draco whileblushing and mumbling "I hate Draco." Under his breath.

Draco then led them to a large room filled with toys and to Harry's confusion brooms?

"Well Idiot, here's fun." Draco said with an actual grin on his face, replacing his usual evil smirk.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, he was just starting to think that maybe running away had its benefits.

* * *

AN/ Short right? Sorry, but this was really supposed to be part of chapter 4, but I lost it when I was typing up what I wrote. Please Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I just got settled back from vacation. We ended up staying longer than planned, which really hurts this story saying that I start school next week. So here's chapter 6 of Life as We Know It.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously on Life As We Know It..._

_Draco then led them to a large room filled with toys and to Harry's confusion brooms?_

_"Well Idiot, here's fun." Draco said with an actual grin on his face, replacing his usual evil smirk._

_"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. He was just starting to think that maybe running away had its benefits._

Present

Harry stepped into the room, admiring all the strange toys that he saw. He didn't notice any toys that Dudley owned in the room, instead the toys were way better than Dudley's. Looking down at a teddy bear, he saw that it wasn't just a normal Teddy Bear; it was actually moving on its own! Then he saw what looked like a mini arena that had little people flying on brooms in one corner. He also saw life size knights actually dueling each other!

"Are you just going to stand there gapping Idiot, or are you going to play?" Draco asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, umm. I was just trying to decide what to play with first." Harry replied in a lame attempt to keep from looking like an idiot.

Sighing he went over to where Draco was seated, watching him putting some gear on. Harry thought that as long as he stayed with Draco he wouldn't blow his cover, and make a fool of himself since he had no clue how to play with any of these toys.

"You gonna fly to?" Draco asked looking up from putting something that looked like shoulder pads on.

"Fly?" Harry asked, "On what?"

"A broom Idiot! What do you think were gonna fly on? A bear?" Draco then started laughing like a maniac, "Sheesh Idiot! You're stupider than stupid. When were you born, yesterday?" He joked while laughing so hard that he was starting to turn red.

At this moment Harry wanted nothing more than to slap that smile off of Draco's face. He really hated Draco, he was such a jerk.

"Well, my parents don't let me fly, they think it's dangerous." Harry replied in another lame attempt to protect his rep.

"Well your parents aren't here are they." Draco said slyly after calming down from his laughing fit.

"No. But…" Harry started, he really did want to fly, but he wasn't sure if flying on a broom was exactly a safe and bright idea for a kid who just found out about magic today. But like any 8 year old kid, his curiosity got the best of him. "Yea, you're right, they aren't here. Besides what could possibly go wrong."

"That's the spirit!" Draco said with a smirk on his face "You're going to have to ride without armor, I only have one set of armor, and that's for me. You can also have my old broom, it doesn't go as fast as my new one, but it'll do."

Draco then took off and pointed at a chest on the other side of the room, "You can find the broomstick in there." With that said he started zooming around the huge room.

Harry walked over to the cabinet and looked inside for the broom Draco was talking about, finding it he studied it nervously. He didn't know how to fly the thing, did he have to say something special to get it to take off? Would it even fly for him? Harry was worried, what if something really bad did happen to him after he started riding? Harry shook away that thought, thinking if a jerk like Draco could ride it, he could too.

Letting out a determined sigh, Harry put a leg around the broom and grasped the top of the broom with all his might and gave a small jump.

Harry gasped, he was flying! Well, kind of. He was more like hovering, his feet were just barely hitting the ground.

"Common Idiot! Let's play 'try and knock the other person off the broom,' and don't ask me how to play cause I just said it." Said Draco.

Harry looked up at Draco in excitement. This game was just the thing he wanted to do. He finally had the chance to show Draco that he wasn't an idiot and get him back for being such a jerk.

"Alright Draco, but here's the deal. If I win, you have stop calling me Idiot. If I lose and you win, you get to call me idiot forever." Harry said smiling, there was no way he could lose Harry thought, and there was no way he would lose.

Draco gave him an evil grin, "Alright Idiot! I take you up on your bet, but also if I win I get to watch you battle my knight over there, and trust me he's made to always win."

Harry narrowed his eyes and gave his own evil grin, "Sure Draco, but I won't lose."

With that said, Harry pushed off harder from the ground and started leaning forward on his broom like he watched Draco do. Harry let out a whoop. He couldn't believe it, a day ago he was in his cupboard counting the spiders, but now he was actually flying!

He then pulled back and came to a stop right in front of Draco.

"Ready to play?" Harry asked determined.

"Of course, you ready to lose?" Draco asked smugly.

"You wish." Harry said then abruptly lent forward going right for Draco.

Draco wasn't prepared for this but managed to dive Harry just before getting hit.

Then Harry swerved around and came like a bullet at Draco again. Draco was prepared this time though and moved right real quick and stuck out his left leg, kicking Harry in the face.

"Oww!" Harry screamed in pain. Harry knew he had to get a new tactic to get Draco off of that broom.

"Sorry, Idiot. Did that hurt you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry just glared at Draco, not even bothering to answer his remark.

Harry then had an idea, he had the perfect way to get Draco off of his broom. Grinning Harry then started his plan. Making a dive to the ground he picked up the Teddy Bear, then he dived at Draco again, this time purposely missing. Harry then came up from behind Draco and put the bear on Draco's face.

"Hug!" Harry commanded.

The bear then started to hug Draco's face. Draco panicked and let go of his broomstick trying to get the bear to stop smothering his face, then Harry simply pushed Draco off the broomstick.

"Yes!" Harry said, letting out a triumphant laugh.

Draco finally managed to get the bear off of his face, then glared up at Harry.

"That's not fair you idiot! I never said you could use other things to knock the person off the broom."

Harry just shrugged, "You never said I couldn't and also the name's Aaron."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

AN- Hope it was long enough, it's about 3 pages in Microsoft Word, so I'm guessing it is. But anyways, sorry if this isn't finished before I start school. And I promise there will be Snape in the next chapter! Also thanks for reviewing, it keeps this story going (really does!).


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long again, I started school and well I'm basically writing a paper a day, which is very stressfull. I can't make any promises but I'm going to try and update every Friday night. I'm sorry again, but please enjoy chapter 7 of Life As We Know It.**

* * *

"Potter get down here now!" Snape yelled, interrupting Harry from the middle of his game of hit the goblin (sort of like the game, hit the mole).

Harry moaned, why did Snape have to interrupt him in the middle of the game when he was finally winning. Harry looked over at Draco, trying to get his attention; Harry needed his help, he didn't know how to find his way back downstairs.

"Ermm Draco, I'm supposed to go back downstairs." Harry told a still upset Draco.

Draco gave Harry an icy glare.

"That's good for you. Why should I care?" Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Harry knew Draco would do this. Draco was still upset about losing to him and the best way for Draco to get back at him was allowing Harry to get lost. Harry sighed; he knew that without Draco's help he was definitely going to be lost. There were so many twists and turns that they had taken to get up here and Harry's 8 year old mind couldn't remember them all.

"Common Draco, please tell me. I'll get lost."

Draco laughed, "Exactly Stone. I want you to."

Harry glared daggers at him but then gathered his guts and left the play room. If Draco wasn't going to help him, he definitely wasn't going to stay there and wait for Snape to come up and get him. Harry still didn't know what to think of the Snape person, but he knew from just looking at him that getting on his bad side was like Dudley without dessert. Harry shuddered at that thought, but continued on his long journey downstairs.

"Ok, when we started up here we turned left to go up the stairs, or was it right? Uh, left. Then we made a right turn into another hallway, and then went up some more stairs. Then we umm, went right- or was it left?" Harry was frustrated; he just couldn't remember how he made it upstairs.

Harry decided to make a left in the long dark hallway, reaching a dark gloomy stairway. He went down about 2 flights, and then the stair ended. Harry was confused, he went the wrong way. The room he ended up in was very unfamiliar. The walls had portraits of people in funny cloaks, even funnier then the one he was wearing. The room was dusty and dark, and Harry could've sworn that something was watching him.

"Is anyone in here? Can you help me? I think I'm lost." Harry asked in a small scared voice. He was regretting leaving the play room.

There was silence, but then Harry saw a white glow appear in front of him. The glow caused him to become very cold and made him start shivering. Then the glow spoke. Causing Harry to scream.

"What are you doing in this room child? No one that is not of the ancient Snape line is allowed in. Want to know about the fate of those few who do wander in?" The glow said in a cruel raspy voice.

Harry tried to run, but his legs were frozen from terror. Harry was very scared, he would rather have been anywhere but facing the frightening glow, even with the Dursleys.

"I'll tell you then child, I torture them. I make them suffer!" The ghost said, and then started laughing manically.

"That's enough, Riles."

Never in his life was Harry as great full to see someone. As Snape appeared from nowhere Harry had the sudden urge to hug the man. Grinning madly Harry went over to Snape's side. Now that dumb glow couldn't hurt him, well if it did Snape would be there to get him back. Even in the short time Harry had met Snape, Harry just knew that Snape would protect him from anything maybe he got this idea from the fact that Snape was allowing himself to tag alonge for the adventure.

"Ahh, Severus. Is he yours?" The glow named Riles asked.

"He's a student of mine; he was lost and wandered in here unintentionally. Therefore no need to hurt him; he has no clue of what this room is." Snape said coolly.

Then he turned to Harry and spoke to him.

"We're leaving now; I have another errand to run. Then I will take you back to your, _parents_."

Harry nodded in approval. Then followed Snape as they left the glow and the room.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked curiously.

"A ghost, an evil ghost that is particularly nasty." The man said looking straight ahead, but with an annoyed look on his face.

Harry thought it was best to not question Snape anymore at the moment. Though, he was surprised at knowing that he had just met a ghost. The thought was semi- amazing and semi- terrifying.

Snape led them out of the house and into the lawn where they first arrived.

"Hold on to me tight, we're going to travel by the same way we arrived here."

Harry grabbed the man's arm and held on, awaiting the terrible sensation that was going to happen at any minute.

* * *

**A/N: Told you I'd put Snape in this chapter. Way more in the next one. I don't believe I have planned anymore Draco for the future, but there might be other cannon characters that show up in this fic, and I've decided to allow this to fit for the Harry Potter books 1-5. Not 6 because I changed Snape's parentage.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Update day! No new news right now, I'm still planning on updating this story every Friday, but today's Saturday I know. It's just that I wanted to keep the story on plot, so it took longer than planned. So, here's chapter 8 of Life As We Know It.

* * *

**

Harry and Snape landed in a dark deserted street. Harry continued to hold onto Snape's robe, making Snape sneer at him and push his hand off then walking off down the dark street. Harry shook his head in confusion; he didn't think that he could ever understand Snape. One minute Snape was saving him, the next he was just, a sneering evil man. Still Harry followed the strange man. There was no place else he could go, he didn't know how to get back to the Dursleys, not that he wanted to, and he was still very hungry.

Harry ran to catch up with Snape, "Mr. Snape, sir. I'm very hungry."

Snape turned to look at Harry, giving him a hard stare. "Why would you think I care, Potter? I didn't tell you to run away, that was your own doing. Therefore, you should have thought of food before you ran away."

Harry groaned, he was so hungry he was sure he was going to die if he didn't eat. "Oh common Snape, please! I'm so hungry, my stomach is growling!"

Snape glared at him but then sighed in resolute, "Fine, Potter. We'll head over to the Leaky Cauldron then. Mind you, you are still under disguise and you are still going to be Aaron Stone. Do I make my self clear?"

Harry gave Snape a toothy grin, "Yes sir!"

Snape just glared at him but continued walking down the road. Leaving Harry skipping happily behind him.

After 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached what Harry guessed was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Follow me Stone, and don't leave my side." Snape said in a hurried tone, "We can't stay too long, I still have business to take care of. Plus, I still need to get you home."

Harry nodded. Then they walked in the Leaky Cauldron together. Harry looked around curiously. The room was dark and a little eerie, but Harry liked it because it was full of magic. The table were setting themselves and the room was cleaning itself.

Harry followed Snape as they sat down at a table in an isolated corner. Then the waiter came and took their orders. Harry didn't want to spend all of Snape's money and be rude, so he ordered a turkey sandwich, and cup of tea. Snape ordered soup and a coup of tea with milk.

After the waiter left, Harry and Snape sat in an awkward silence. Harry tried to make small talk, but Snape ignored him for the most part.

"So Professor Snape, sir, where are we going to next?" Harry asked after their food was brought to them.

"We have to visit someone who is interested to see you." Snape said after sipping his soup quietly.

"You mean someone wants to see me?" Harry asked excitedly, "I've never had someone _want _to see me. Who is it?"

"The old fool, Dumbledore, wants to make sure you're all right. Though, you obviously are, you're just a spoiled brat who ran away to get more attention." Snape said with viciousness in his voice.

Harry glared at the man, "What do you mean by spoiled! I'm not spoiled! Dudley's the one that is spoiled and I did not run away to get attention."

"Be quiet Stone." Snape said warningly, 'If you're not spoiled, then why did you run away?"

Harry thought about this for a moment, did he really want to tell Snape about his personal life.

"I ran away because the Dursleys are… Well, they're mean to me, and they don't treat me like they do Dudley." Harry answered tentatively.

"I'm assuming this Dudley person is your cousin." Harry nodded, "Then how did they treat you differently then him. They didn't give you enough presents? "Snape asked snidely.

"No, I mean yea. But they don't give me anything. I don't even have a normal bedroom." Harry said in defense.

"Well Stone as much as I would like to discuss your home life, we do have to get going. Whatever your reasons for running away are probably childish, but I ensure you. By the time I get you back to your relatives you will never run away again."

With that said Snape stood up and left some coins on the table and started to walk off. Not wanting to get on his bad side any more than he naturally was, Harry grudgingly followed.

Harry followed Snape to what an alley way that was blocked off by a brick wall.

"Why did we stop here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"This is the wall that gets us into Diagon Alley; I just remembered I need to get a few potions supplies." Snape replied.

"Oh. So how do we get in, do we jump over the wall?" Harry asked still confused. He didn't know how they were they supposed to get into Diagon Alley, there wasn't a door on the wall, and the wall was pretty high up.

"Magic, Potter. We are Wizards Potter. Remember." Snape said with annoyance slightly creeping in his voice.

Snape then took out his wand and waved it at the wall. Harry stared in amazement as the wall started to transform into a walkway. Once it was fully open Harry could see a crowd of people walking down a street filled with stores.

"Wow!" Harry said shocked, "All of this is behind a little wall. I never knew."

"Magic, Potter. Follow me, and when we get into the Potion shop I don't want you to touch anything or stray away from my side." Snape warned.

"Alright. I'll be good."

* * *

AN/ I hope this is good enough; it took me longer than expected. So sorry again. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I'm so happy to post this chapter; I can't believe I got 10 reviews for my last chapter. Amazing really! So that's why this is a special chapter due to the reviews. See, I told you if you review I'll update more. So now without further adieu, here's a very long (to me) chapter 9 of Life As We Know It.

* * *

**

Harry held on to a part of Snape's robe as they walked through the crowded street of Diagon Alley. Harry was a little overwhelmed with all the strange people, at the Dursley's the only people he ever saw were schoolmates at school, his relatives, and Ms. Figg.

Snape led them further down the street where less people were at into a small shop. Harry read the small sign in the front that said, "Potions Shoppe." Looking around the small store he saw different sections separated in shelves that had dozens of jars filled with all sorts of things. Snape went to a shelf labeled 'Frog Spawns.'

"Ewe, Frog Spawns that sounds nasty. What do you need those for?" Harry asked while holding his nose in distaste.

"Stop holding your nose, the air has been charmed to not smell; whatever you smell right now is your imagination. I need these for a potion, by the way." Snape said while looking for another jar.

"I've been meaning to ask you, sir. What is a potion?"

Snape sighed, but ignored him instead he continued looking for more jars.

After 15 minutes of just watching Snape look at different jars Harry was getting really bored. Deciding to risk setting off Snape's anger, Harry decided to leave Snape's side, figuring the man wouldn't notice the way he was intently studying the jars.

Harry quietly walked away from the man and out the door. Harry looked around Diagon Alley, trying to figure out which store he wanted to go into. Deciding to visit a store that had a lot of kids in it he went over to the store that said, 'Quiditch and all Necessities." (I don't know what the Quidditch store in the book is…)

Stepping inside the store, he had to hold his hears from all the loud noises that the kids were making. Harry made his way to where most of the kids were crowding at. He saw a broom that was similar to the same one he had ridden in the play room but was bigger, and looked a lot sleeker.

"Wow! It's so cool, the Cleansweeper 1000! I wish my Mom would buy it for me." A tall kid with red hair said.

"Me too! My dad says its way to expensive, but it would be nice to be able to ride it." Another kid in despair.

"Yea!" All the other kids agreed.

Harry looked at the broom, he didn't know what was so special about it but it did look really cool.

Suddenly Harry felt a large hand squeezing his shoulder making him jump in fright. Turning around slowly, Harry already knowing who it was. Yet, Harry still started to scream when he saw Snape's furious face.

"We're leaving now." He said in a venomous but quiet tone.

Snape grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the shop. Harry winced as his hand was being squeezed

"Ouch, sir you're hurting me." Harry said in pain while struggling to free his hand.

Snape didn't say a word or remove his grip; he just continued walking until they reached the wall that they came into Diagon Alley. Then Harry could feel the familiar sensation of transportation. After a few moments they both landed in a forest. Snape would still not release Harry from the death grip.

"Common Mr. Snape, you're really hurting me. Please, I'll be good." Harry pleaded.

"You should've thought before you left my side like a wondering idiot. Someone could've taken you." Snape said angrily.

"I doubt you'd care, you've done nothing but nag at me. I don't want to be around you, I'd rather be with Ms. Figg." Harry retorted just as angry as Snape.

"You fool Potter; you don't know how important you are. You are right though, I wouldn't care if someone took you. You're just a selfish little brat."

Harry gapped at the man. Now he knew for sure, Snape really did hate him. Yet, they had just met. Harry stopped talking to him and continued following him through the forest, not even bothering to ask where they were going.

After about 5 minutes Harry could see through the clearing of the forest a big castle.

"Wow!' Said Harry.

As they were getting closer Harry felt a strange sensation spread over his body, it felt to him as though buckets of cold water had been dumped on his head.

"Oww, what was that?" Harry asked.

"The spell has been lifted, you're back to looking normal."

"Oh." Harry said.

The rest of the trip to the castle was in silence. Finally they reached the door to the castle and Snape took out his wand and waved it at the door. Then the door flew open. Harry gasped as he looked around the massive castle.

"Wow! It's so big." Said Harry in amazement.

"Just follow me, Potter." Snape said in an annoyed tone.

Snape led them to a part of the castle in front of two gargoyle statues.

"Fudge popsicle." Snape muttered.

"What fudge popsicle?" Harry asked confused.

"Just follow me, Potter." Snape said even more annoyed as Harry watched fascinated by the gargoyles as they started to spin upwards. Then Snape pulled Harry onto the moving staircase.

"Wow! This is cool. I like magic." Harry replied grinning.

When the staircase stopped moving Harry and Snape steeped off and entered another room.

"Wow, this is cool too." Said Harry.

Harry looked around the big room, and noticed an old man sitting at a desk smiling at him.

"Ermm, hello?" Harry said shyly.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad to see you." The old man said to Harry, then turned to Snape, "Hello Severus, I'm glad you brought Harry here safely, I already informed the Order."

"Yes, Albus. Though Potter did cause some trouble on the way here." Snape replied wryly.

"Well it's good to see you Harry, I haven't seen you since I was a baby. You've grown very much. Now for introductions, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of this school." Dumbledore said still smiling with his eyes twinkling.

"This castle is a school? Cool." Harry said.

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes this is a school, it's a school for Witches and Wizards you will attend her someday."

"Really? I get to go here. When? Now? Is that why I'm here?" Harry asked excited.

"No, I'm sorry. You can only attend this school when you turn 11. Now back to why you're here. I have some news for both of you. Harry and Severus, I'm afraid that while Ms. Figg was frantically searching for you, Harry, she broke her leg. So, for this week I need you Severus to watch Harry for the time being."

"No!" Harry and Snape both screamed.

"Oh please sir! Mr. Snape doesn't like me, I'll go anywhere else." Harry said frantically.

Harry really didn't want to spend any more time with Snape; the man was rude, mean and just evil to him. Harry new that if they spent one more day together things would just get even worse between them.

"Albus this is outrageous! I actually have work to do; I can't spend any more of my time watching over your Precious Potter. I refuse! You watch over him." Snape screamed at Dumbledore, his face turning red.

"Now, now you two, there is no other way. Harry you have no where else to go, and Severus I am needed at a family reunion and I'm afraid I just can't miss it. I happen to know, Severus, that you aren't busy this week." Dumbledore said while trying to calm the two down.

"Where will he stay? Students aren't allowed in school over the summer. You know the rules Albus." Snape argued.

"Yes, I'm quit aware of them. You do still own your house in Italy, don't you Severus? You two can stay there. You could both use a little sunlight and fresh air. Italy will be great for the both of you."

"Albus no! I will not take James Potter's little brat." Snape said still argue mentally, but Harry could tell he was losing.

"Severus." Dumbledore said pressingly.

"Fine Albus I'll take him, but don't expect me to pamper his every need. He will work the week I have him and I assure you he won't have a single bit of pleasure while he's with me." Snape said defeated.

Harry groaned he was officially doomed; he was going to have to live with a man who seemed as though he couldn't stand his presence for a minute.

"Great! Now Harry if you could just go down the stairs that you came up here, I need to talk to Severus alone for a moment."

"Yes sir." Said Harry sullenly.

After Harry left the room Dumbledore addressed Snape.

"Severus, did Harry tell you the reason why he ran away."

"He said that he was being treated unfairly, yet that hardly says anything. He probably just didn't get the certain present he wanted. Spoiled brat." Snape muttered.

"Well, I need you to find out the exact reason. I want to make sure his relatives aren't mistreating him. Can you make sure you do that Severus?"

"Of course." With that said, Snape left the office joining a nervous and very unhappy Harry downstairs.

* * *

**AN/What will Snape and Harry do while they are forced together? Will they kill themselves in the process? Who knows, find out next time in Life As We Know It!**

**Also, as for the major error in chapter 7, oops and lets just say that he said Stone. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Life as we know it

"I've never been to Italy." Harry stated for the third time as he tried to start a conversation with Snape. As always, Snape ignored him and continued walking down the hill that they'd been walking on for a while.

"Professor, how much longer?!" Harry whined, agitated that they'd been going down the same hill for what felt like hours.

Snape just continued ignoring him.

Sighing in anger, Harry stopped walking next to Snape, hoping that Snape would now talk to him.

Harry's plan worked, for about 5 seconds. Before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder, forcefully pushing him to continue walking.

"Gosh, you didn't have to get physical." Harry mumbled under his breath while glaring at the ground as they continued their journey to nowhere.

After what felt to Harry as a five hour climb downhill, which was in fact less than an hour, Snape and Harry reached what looked like a tin can.

"We climbed down Mt. Everest just to reach a can?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Muttering something under his breath, Snape forced Harry to grasp the can while using his left hand to also get a hold of the can.

Harry felt the familiar yet sickening pull that he had come to hate as he was pulled into a new land.

Landing on his butt, Harry grimaced at the sharp pain.

"Why couldn't you just appatate us here? Wherever here is….." Harry questioned, envying how Snape landed gently on his feet.

"You mean Apparate, Potter. It's too risky for me to apparate, especially with you." Snape started, "The Ministry of Magic would find out about you if I continued apparating."

"What's the Ministry of Magic, Sir?" Harry asked quickly, knowing that he had to use any chance he had to talk to Snape.

"Not now, we must keep moving. We're about 30 minutes away." Snape said looking around with a certain look of peace on his face.

Harry finally remembered that he was somewhere new. Looking up he looked at the beautiful Italian village that lay before his eyes. He could see small houses sitting in clusters in front of a huge mass of water that was gleaming in the sunset.

"Wow!" Harry said amazed. He had never seen anything as beautiful as the scene before him.

"Follow me Potter." Said Snape.

Harry followed Snape the whole 30 minutes in silence to their new 'home' for the next few days.

Harry looked over at their new residence. The house was small and located away from the bundle of other houses in the small village. The house was built identical to the other houses with tan plaster on the walls and a red shingled roof.

Snape took out his wand and cautiously entered the house. Harry followed then heard Snape mutter something under his breath. After a few moments of silence Snape allowed them to enter, motioning for Harry to shut the door.

"I will show you you're room. I expect you to get some sleep. I believe some clothing was sent over, you should find some pajamas in the dresser. I want you to go to your room and no other room. I will give you a tour of the house tomorrow. Follow me Potter."

Harry nodded, struggling to stay awake. After such a long day he really wanted to sleep. Harry then followed Snape up some stairs as they made their way to a small room that had a bed, a small closet, a dresser, a desk, and a little window that overlooked the water.

As soon as Snape left Harry alone. Harry immediately changed into his pajamas and went to sleep as soon as he touched the bed.

Harry slept until around midnight and woke from a nightmare. It was the same nightmare that had been plaguing his mind since he was a small child. He could still hear the screaming of a man and woman and a bright light.

Sighing Harry knew he would never get back to sleep in his bed. He had never really slept on a mattress before, unless you counted the stinky cabbage smelling, lumpy bed with wires sticking out at Mrs. Figg's house.

Harry made his way over the small closet, taking along his blanket and pillow. Harry knew some habits would take time to get rid of.

Opening the little closet, Harry made a little nest for himself and went back to sleep. Not noticing the prying dark eyes of Snape at the door.

(next morning)

"Potter get down here now!"

Harry moaned as he heard Snape screaming at him, interrupting him from his sleep. Guessing that ignoring Snape was a bad idea, Harry pulled himself up and followed to where he had heard Snape calling him and into a kitchen that Harry recognized as the room they had first entered in.

"Good Potter. You came right after I called you." Snape said approvingly while forcing Harry to sit down and placing a bowl of mush before him.

"Ewe! What is that?!" Harry asked disgusted and now fully awake from the harsh smell coming from the mush.

"It's nutritional and the only food I know how to make." Snape responded coldly and to Harry's surprise with a faint tint of red on his cheeks. "Now eat! And I mean eat it all Potter."

Harry struggled to remain clam as he picked up his spoon and filled his spoon with the mush. Closing his eyes and trying not to breath in the smell, Harry put the spoon up to his mouth and quickly gulped the 'food' down.

"Agh! That was horrible! I'd rather die than eat this!" Harry screamed, throwing down his spoon.

"That can be arranged." Snape said darkly just waiting for Harry to further disrespect him.

Harry eyed Snape nervously and as fast as he could, he quickly ate the mush trying to avoid having the food touch his tongue.

Throwing his spoon down Harry laughed triumphantly after he finished.

"I'm done! Ha-ha!" Harry said while grinning at Snape.

"You have atrocious manners, Potter." Snape said snidely as he finished drinking his cup of tea. "I will show you around the house now Potter, so follow me."

Snape then stood up and motioned for Harry to come along.

"Alrighty!' Harry said, still in a good mood.

"As you can see this is the kitchen. No touching anything in here. And I expect you to come to every meal. The first being breakfast which starts at 7AM. Lunch will be served at 1 PM and dinner at 7PM. If you get hungry before any of those times I might give you something if I'm in a good mood." Snape said the last part with a smirk.

Harry knew that meant he better eat as much food at breakfast, dinner and lunch because Snape was never in a good mood.

"Sir, if that's all you can make is that all we'll eat?" Harry asked, dreading if Snape said yes.

Harry didn't think he could survive just eating mush.

"No, I have relatives that will be providing us food for lunch and dinner. Breakfast is the only time I cook. Why you don't like my breakfast?" Snape said with an evil smirk on his face.

"No…. I mean yes, sir it's tasty!" Harry said quickly, not wanting to further upsetting Snape.

The two continued on with the tour for the next hour and much to Harry's distaste, Harry found out that he was only allowed to go into four rooms in the house. One being his room, the others being the small living room that only contained dusty furniture, a library that only contained dusty books, and the kitchen that contained Snape's 'wonderful' mush. Harry also found out that he wasn't even allowed to go outside without being under strict supervision from Snape.

"Well so much for a vacation." Harry mumbled.

Harry spent most of the day being bored. Snape had only allowed him outside for an hour. Now he was sitting in the small library that shelved dozens of dusty books. Harry had tried to read a few books, but realized they were all too difficult to understand. What he really wanted to do at the moment was play on the flying broomstick he had used that was at Draco's house.

Harry decided to go back and find Snape to see if he could go outside more. Harry knocked on Snape's door and waited for a reply.

Harry flinched as Snape's gloomy face suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape asked.

Shifting nervously Harry responded. "I-I just wanted to know if there was anything else I could do? I mean I tried reading but the book was too hard to understand."

"You're in luck Potter, a few neighbors are coming by to meet you, and a few are your age. I expect you to treat them with respect. Do you understand me Potter?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to hide his excitement of meeting new people.

"Also Potter, they asked you to take a swimsuit. They should be hear any moment now." Snape said before closing the door.

Harry quickly ran to his room to change into his swim trunks and a t-shirt. Harry then heard a knock on the door. Quickly he ran down the stairs to meet his guests.

Harry saw Snape already in the kitchen opening the front door. Then four kids stepped into the room.

"Hello Mr. Snape!" A boy with blond curly hair said to Snape.

"Hi." The others chorused.

Harry noticed two girls and two boys. The boys were identical twins with blond curly hair and blue eyes. They looked to be around the age of 10 or 11.

The two girls were around Harry's age and had black hair. As far as Harry could tell they weren't related.

Harry started to get nervous. His excitement from earlier was fading as he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Hi!" One of the girls said to Harry, noticing him standing in the kitchen in the doorway.

"H-Hi." Harry stammered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eilan (AN:/ Pronounced Eye-Lan)." Said oone of the twin boys. "You can tell me apart from my brother Jacen because I have a mole next to my eye. Get it Eye-Lan?!" He said cracking up at the last part.

No one else laughed.

"Hi my name is Sophia." Said one of the girls in a heavy Italian accent.

"I'm Len." Said the other girl.

"I'm Harry." Said Harry shyly.

Snape and Harry had already agreed that Harry didn't have to use his alias around the others.

"Do you wanna go on a boat ride with us?" Eilan asked, "My dad made me and my brother a sailboat for our birthday."

"Yea sure." Harry said smiling.

"Good, Eilan I xpect you to bring Potter back at 8:00 PM." Snape said addressing Eilan.

"Yes Mr. Snape." Eilan aid to Snape before all the children ran from the house.

'Bye sir! Thanks!" Harry yelled at the man as he followed the others outside.

Harry didn't have a lot of experience with children his age. The four children seemed nice enough to him. Yet, he was still a little nervous.

"The boat's down there." One of the twins told him as he pointed to a little stream that connected to the huge sea.

The children reached the small boats.

"Wow! Your boat's really cool Eilan." Harry said fondly as he eyed the boat.

The boat looked brand new, and not like a new toy just coming on the marked, but new as in just being made a few days ago. The wood was shining and sparkled in the afternoon sun, the huge sail was pure white.

The children all climbed into the boat. Quickly filling the small space.

"We can sail for a few hours then head back to my Mama's house for some lunch. She made some good treats for us, especially you Harry." Said Len winking at him.

Harry blushed as everyone nodded.

"Alright mates! We're gonna sail until we reach a new land or at least before we get hungry. We have a mission mateys, We're going to find the buried treasure." Jacen said imitating a pirate as he held out his hand as if it were a sword.

"Yea!" Eilan said jumping to his feet, holding his hand like a hook.

"I'm the captain of this ship and you're all my crew. Ya hear! I want you Sophia to swap the deck. Harry stand on lookout for any distant land, and Len you are in charge of the food supply. Jacen and me will sail the ship. We have a long journey."

Everyone grinned and got to their assigned jobs. Then they set sail.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long to update. I got really caught up in school and finals are over. I have the next chapter in my head, it's called Pirates for a Day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm changing it!! The format of the story before was really bugging me, it became in away too late to me, to change the whole story to first person, which I really wanted to do. So now, I decided to make it as Harry's journal as to what happened/is happening. I know this is going to be confusing. Anyways, I'm still trying with this story, it's just not going as I wanted it. So, here's the way too long of a wait, Chapter 11 of Life as We Know It (Journal Style!)**

* * *

_This Journal is the property of Harry James Potter: No bats or Dursleys allowed_

_July 4_

I'm starting this journal that I found 7 minutes ago in Snape's bed room, the one he told me not to go in. Well, I did you big meanie.

Today, just as I was about to go sailing with all the other kids, BAM! The bat swoops in and tells me that I have to go back inside because he has to leave. Then he drops me off at the house, and without a word as to where he was going, except for "Leave and your dead Potter!", and he's gone!

The nerve of him, so then I snuck in his room.

Weird doesn't even begin to explain it.

His room is weird and icky. I may be a boy and love bugs and stuff, but wow. Snape went overboard. There were jars of every bug imaginable all over the walls (eyeballs I think too). I almost chickened out in there.

I forced myself to stay though, and then I found this journal. The one I'm writing in right now.

I'm still upset though, about not being able to go sailing with the other kids.

I've never had any real friends. I would never count Dudley as one. Ahhh!… I sound pathetic.

According to the old guy with freaky eyes that twinkle, I'm staying with bat for a week. I don't mind being with Snape at all, well I kind of do. He freaks me out, and I think I have something growing on my face because he's always staring at me as if he's about to puke at just the sight of me.

I think he hates me.

Well, that's just too bad. He doesn't even know me!!

Still, this is way better than the Dursley's. Even if I've been stuck inside all day waiting for Snape to get back……

What if he doesn't come back! I have no money! There's no food here!

Oh, now I really sound pathetic…. Just a few days ago, I was running away alone, now I'm worrying over some stupid bat man.

My hands hurt. I wish there was a TV here. I wish I could have something to eat now. I wish I wasn't so alone right now. I wish bat man would hurry back…

I think I hear him!! Gotta run, I smell food!

_July 5_

I got in trouble for sneaking in Snape's room. He found the journal. He read it, and ordered me to write 500 times "Professor Snape is not a bat." And, "I'm never, not ever allowed in Professor Snape's room." Then he had me go to bed at 6PM! It wasn't even dark outside yet. I have to write the lines again now too! He's the worst.

At least he gave me dinner though. If I was at the Dursley's I would've been locked up in the cupboard for a week without dinner.

………

Snape let me keep the journal though. I'm surprised. In a way, this is the first gift I've ever got. Though, I'm not sure it's really a gift. Snape said that I'd ruined the journal with my childish scrawling.

Humph! I happen to write very well, teacher said I was way ahead of every one else in the third grade.

Oh, I also found out some shocking news. Yesterday, Snape had gone to talk to twinkle eyes, AKA Mr. Dumbleydore. Snape revealed in an even more disgusted and annoyed tone than usual that I'd be staying with him for the rest of the summer until I started school again, on the first of September.

I'm really not sure if this is good or bad. Snape doesn't hit me, starve me, or make me do chores. He isn't that bad at all. It's just… I think he really does hate me.

I don't know why. I only met him 5 or so days ago.

Then again, it seems like most people hate me for no good reason. The Dursleys, everyone at school… Snape's just an addition to the whole Hate Harry Group.

Oh well, I guess if I tell myself everyday that this is better than the Dursleys then I won't feel so bad.

My hands hurt. I'm sleepy. Snape's screaming bloody murder, I have to finish those lines! Bye.

_July 8_

I forgot about this thing. I went out with the kids a few days ago. I finally went sailing. They called me their friends.

I'm so happy. I have friends! I'm so happy, that's the reason why I forgot to write.

Snape's also been in a better mood.

I've gotten to know him a little better. He's quite funny too. He makes jokes without even meaning too. I guess he's just so serious it's funny.

He also told me more about Hogwarts. He says I'll be going there when I'm 11, and that it's a school that teaches magic. I still can hardly believe it. I'm magic. But anyways. He also said that at Hogwarts there are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Grffindor, and Slytherin houses. He says all the houses besides Slytherin are pathetically stupid. I don't really care which house I get into, I just want to learn magic.

Snape also mentioned my dad today. Not in a good way. He said that I'm "just as arrogant and stupid" as my father.

I don't really know what arrogant means, but I know I'm not stupid, and my dad isn't either! I can't remember my dad or my mum, but I know they were brilliant. They have to be.

Well, journal. I'm going to go outside before it gets dark and play with my friends, yay!, so bye.

PS. My hands hurt!

_July 9_

Snape asked me about the Dursleys today. I don't know why, it was in the middle of dinner. Kinda random to ask me what they were like. I didn't really answer him, just said "I dunno, fine." I don't know why I should answer him truthfully. Why would it matter? Snape can't do anything, no one can!

I'm in a bad mood today. Bye

* * *

**Tell me how you like the journal style. Honestly, it's allowing me to make the storyline go faster and it is way easier to write. If you want me to continue in actual story format please comment. Also, I'm terribly sorry for the stupidly long wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This might get confusing, but I agree I need real dialogue to keep this interesting. So I'm going to italicize the parts that are of actual scenes. If that's annoying on your eyes, tell me and I'll do it the other way around, since this story will still be majority journal entries.**

* * *

_"Do you like your relatives?" Snape asked at the dinner table as they were finishing their meal._

_Harry was now used to the random inquiries about his life with the Dursleys. Though, he was still not used to the locations of where they would begin. Just the other day, as he was coming out of the bathroom he had to answer Snape's question of whether he had fun at the Dursley's or not._

_Harry didn't truly trust Snape enough to go revealing his personal life, so for the most part he lied._

_"Yea, yea. I like them a lot, sir." Snorting at the end trying to hide his laughter. Hell would freeze over before he liked his relatives._

_Snape just stared at him for a moment, which made Harry feel as if Snape were reading his mind, then left the room_.

_July 10, 1990_

Snape and I (darn your contagious grammar, Snape!) went to the market today. It was really fun. I saw all the cool shops. They were nothing like the ones at home. All the food was fresh, and the clothes and jewelry were freshly made too. Everything was just so fresh! What a wonderful feeling.

Snape must've been in a good mood, he let me buy a really cool shark tooth necklace. I think it looks cool.

Snape just grumbled as he paid for it and told me to think of a new word that replaces 'cool'. I just told him, that's _cool_

I'm having a great time.

Yet, there are still bad times. Now it's become a regular event for Snape to ask me about the Dursleys. I can tell that he doesn't really care, he keeps calling me a pampered child and arrogant. I looked up both words, and I'm neither!

I don't care what Snape thinks. He's a slimy git!

_July 12, 1990_

Well… I'm sick. I have a really bad fever. Anyways, Snape's now super annoyed. Ugh, I can hear him screaming now, "It's bad enough to take care of a Potter, but a sick Potter!" I think he thinks that I got sick on purpose. He keeps cursing under his breath. I just think he's scared because he doesn't know what to do.

He mostly just asks me what I want. Of course, I could use this to my advantage. But, I won't (for now, muhahaha). Snape may not be very nice at all and hate me for no reason. But no one has ever taken care of me before. He doesn't treat me bad, the most he does is insult me.

Haha, this sickness must really be getting to me, I'm actually calling Snape nice.

_July 13, 1990_

Sick. Sick.

Forget what I said before. Snape is a complete GIT!

_July 14, 1990_

I asked Snape why he hated me today. I had nothing better to do. It is day 3 of this horrible sickness.

He didn't answer me though. He just pretended like he didn't hear me and went off to make soup. Mmm... Chicken noodle. He must have a heart in him somewhere, I guess. Instead of that nasty white mush that we used to eat, he's upgraded to soup.

I got him to promise me that he'd take me to a popular restaurant in the next town over, Vive something, anyways, it took me FOREVER to get him to take me, I had to ask him over and over again politely (yea right, more like begged and begged).

I've never been to a restaurant before, I told him that and he just stared at me and said, "I guess the pampered prince loves his Auntie's cooking."  
Git. Still, I can't wait to get better so I can go.

I hear him at my door, so hungry, so sick. Bye!

_July 15, 1990_

Eilan and his twin brother Jacen came over today. They brought me fruits and vegetables and a small army tin man. They're really nice. I wish they lived around Little Whining that way I could play with them at the Dursley's.

The twins told me that I could go with them to their father's work, which is in a vineyard. Snape says I can if I'm good. I don't know what 'good' is since he thinks everything about me is bad, but I'm going to go no matter what Snape says.

After the twins left Snape told me that we could go to the restaurant tomorrow. I'm really excited; Jacen told me all the different foods I should get. I really want the Tiramisu, which is a traditional Italian dessert with coffee on it.

Wow I can't wait. I'm gonna ask Snape what he's going to get now. So, bye!

* * *

**The next chapter will not be written as a journal, since it will be the chapter of the two at the restaurant. I also want it to be from Snape's point of view, we haven't heard from him lately.**


End file.
